VampBella
by crazierthanu
Summary: Alone for centuries because she tries to not prey upon humans, vamp Bella accidentally stumbles upon a sleepy little town of Forks, WA. She meets Edward, out for a stroll early one morning. O/S


**VAMP-BELLA**

This is a One-Shot written for RatherBatNKshow, who won it fair and square in a contest on Twitter one night by being #110 in my follower list. It was very silly. So what? Don't judge!

Bella was tired of roaming the wilderness, searching for a fix.

It really wasn't possible for someone…like her…to be tired, though. But she was.

It was purely mental. All in her mind. All in microscopic flashing squares compartmentalized by individual categories and sub-categories. It was like a computer's motherboard. All the synapses in her brain firing to the other, processing information and spitting it out into the front window of her cognizance.

Sometimes she would spend days just browsing through different memory caches. There were a multitude of memories spanning centuries. Each recollection would begin with a person or place, then like a tree with branches reaching, a subsequent piece of data would unfold, like a leaf in the springtime. That bud of a memory would then have its own branch, revealing more in-depth pieces of the puzzle until the pieces were microscopic atoms separated and then connected.

It never ceased to astound her, the beauty of each strand of a memory. It was akin to a symphony enveloping her existence.

For her, the tediousness of her 'life' was in the primal need to feed her basal self. She hated the hunt. She stayed in the wilderness only because she abhorred what she had become and couldn't exist knowing how primal and ferocious her actions could become.

She didn't want any human contact. She settled on feeding on carnivorous animals. It wasn't the most ideal nor was it fully satisfying. But Bella was as determined as her resolve was fierce.

And so she would exhaust herself to the point of dire straits, not being able to succumb to another hunt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck….FUCK!"

She would scream those words each and every time as she finally let down her guard and let her instincts take over.

She was lethal and swift in capturing her prey. Most times the unsuspecting animal would never even hear her approach. Instead, just a nano-second before its untimely demise, it would catch the slightest whiff of something out of its norm. By then it was already a done deal.

She wasn't sure how it could possibly have happened. One ice-chilled day while the dawn was breaking over a small town in the Pacific peninsula, Bella suddenly found herself smack dab in the middle of civilization.

"Shit!" Her exclamation was met with an eerie silence.

She glanced to her right. Nothing was stirring.

She didn't know from time, but guessed it was just nearing dawn by the hues captured by the evergreens. They always turned an orange-y brilliant green at this time of the day.

She could sense that there was very little in the way of movement in this still sleeping small town. She ran to the edge of it and found the sign posting the town's current population. 3,248. Hmmm. Bella was actually surprised at the number. She usually could guess pretty close calculating with her keen sense the warmth emanating from human bodies. In her mind she could _see_ each individual aura and easily counted the number. This time she was off by 11. Fuck. She was upset with herself for being so lackadaisical.

She was certainly off her game this day.

She tried to figure out what the possible reason for her failures could be. Perhaps it had been far too long since her previous feeding. She did tend to need it on a fairly regular basis. She stuck to that schedule like it was a religion. Suddenly she came to the realization that she could not pinpoint what the date was.

_Shit! What the hell is going on with me?_ she thought. She knew what she had to do next. There was no avoiding it now. She began to slowly peruse the town. Most inhabitants were asleep. The only ones she could tell were awake were babies and their mothers. Double shit! She hated to even think about having to resort to that. They were too innocent and too beautiful.

There was something about the mother-child bond that Bella was drawn to. She couldn't fathom why but she was protective of that bond somehow. No. She would never in a…thousand or more years resort to killing the innocents.

She continued on her path along the main road through the town. Most of the scents she picked up were fairly bland. A few were mildly enticing. Nothing too hard to resist, except for the fact that she was beyond her level of normal control.

That's when she eyed something semi-interesting in the distance. Her eyesight was of course like that of a telescope, so nothing eluded her. It was actually an older man who appeared disheveled and was possibly a homeless drunk. She could read people by their appearance on first glance. This was exactly the type of human she would be least likely to feel guilt over after.

She made a quick meal of it, disposed the body in a nearby dumpster and instantaneously was brought back to her normal state of being.

She took a deep breath. Not because she needed it, but because it just was the appropriate action after what had just transpired.

She began to saunter casually, now that her appetite was sated, through the sleepy town. Only 3 and a half minutes had passed since she first caught sight of her prey. She actually was inwardly disgusted with herself. But she rationalized that it just couldn't be helped this time. She was going to have to be more vigilant with herself in the future. There really was no room for more slips in protocol.

Bella was self-admonishing to the n'th degree. She was a genius at that. She could make herself feel absolutely vile and then console herself in mere seconds after.

In her reverie was when it happened. It was like a lightning bolt had sliced through her perfect body. It stunned her to the core. She froze where she tread, as if her feet were held by an undeniable magnet. She shook her head to release the hold but it was impossible. Terrified, she looked around to figure out what was happening.

Then she saw him. A tall thin man with dark hair accentuated with bronzed highlights. He walked in a somewhat awkward fashion toward Bella. He hadn't noticed her as yet. He had headphones for an I-pod attached to his ears, while humming louder than he certainly would have wanted had he realized it.

She knew this was where this strange sensation was emanating from. She could feel it deep in her core. She discovered that if she navigated toward it, it was possible to move. Great.

Why the hell was this happening? She was mystified. Now she had no other option than to walk toward the human. She really didn't relish this option in the slightest. She was done quenching her thirst so why was her mind willing her to follow this direction?

As she got closer, the pull got stronger. She could not turn away at that point had the lives of the entire town been on her shoulders. She knew it in the deepest recesses of her mind. She had never read nor heard of this type of phenomenon. Was it a phenomenon? It had to be.

She was a learned woman after all, having been around for as long as she had. She had devoured thousands of texts ranging in topics from world events to animals to psychology. She had an insatiable quest for knowledge. That was a good thing as she had a lot of time to spend just thinking.

But this...this – man? What was this man that she had to be near him? He was just a mortal, right? She could tell by the waves of heat emanating from his body that that was the case, but why should that render her immobile? She had no choice but to find out.

She could have closed the gap between them in mere seconds, but decided to play the game. She would pretend that she was a human as well. Most humans reacted in an inexplicably hostile manner toward her, but if she chose to she could act the part of a heroine and make men drool at the mere sight of her. This, she had decided, was exactly what she was going to do.

It took 4 minutes, 23 seconds for Bella to get close enough for the man to notice her. He smiled and took the earbuds out of his ears. It hit her again. The voltage from somewhere deep inside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his song - decibels wafting through the air - toward her finely-tuned eardrums. She realized that the closer she got, the sweeter the sound was. It was like honey slowly oozing inside her ear canal, soothing their delicate hairs.

She didn't want to frighten him away. She formed a sweet slight smile, causing dimples to form on either side of the edge of her lips. Her lips turned a cherry pink not because of any blood flowing through her capillaries, but due to some odd reaction of her skin to the closeness of his breath. It was like her lips were on fire, wanting contact with his lips.

She was intent on deciphering whatever was flowing between them. He seemed oblivious to her at first, continuing on his merry way after acknowledging her passing by. She couldn't just allow him to leave the proximity of her awareness.

Thinking at lightning speed, she calculated that in exactly 7.7 seconds he would be unbearably far from her. Her senses started to tingle in anticipation of the loss of his vibration. To not hear his blood pulsing through his veins would cause her immeasurable pain. She absolutely, irrevocably could not let that happen. Never. He was in her life now. He _was _her life now.

Totally clueless as to the fate of the remainder of his mortal life he passed her.

Edward was simply out for his nightly stroll to walk off the stress of his boring job. That may have sounded like an anomaly to any other person, but to Edward it made perfect sense. He hated his job. Working in his father's office was not what he desired to with his life. He had ambitions. He had dreams of traveling the world. He wanted to see Italy…and any other city besides Forks, Washington.

His dreams were huge while still a junior in college. His major was Art, Literature and Culture. He adored reading. He breathed easier when he was studying the great artists of the past. He desperately wanted to travel to the places he'd read about - the places where the greats had crafted their skills and left indelible marks on the world. But now all he could do was read about them - look at printed copies. He wanted to touch. Oh, he knew he wouldn't actually be able to physically touch anything, but just to be close enough that the possibility was real, would be the culmination of all of his ambitions.

Edward sighed. His father was a good man. Carlisle Cullen, M.D.. He was the local general practitioner. His patients included the population of the whole town. He knew every person on a first-name basis. Edward could never figure out how his father could possibly remember the name of every single person in town. There were 3, 248 people, for fuck's sake. He suspected that he had a photographic memory.

Edward surmised that he himself did as well. He could recite anyone's phone number- even childhood friends that had moved away. If only he could use that gift in a way that would be of some benefit not just as an annoying habit. He took care of his father's billing and accounting for his clinic. It wasn't exactly a full-time occupation, but it did leave him with time to devote to his passion.

Well, there was that.

He just shrugged off his stress during his walk and looked forward to being able to continue his reading. He always listened to the same music when on his stroll. Muse. He just couldn't imagine listening to any other band. They filled his brain with each complicated guitar riff and piano chord. He had each change of melody programmed in his mind subconsciously knowing what melody followed the previous one. His mouth would be ready to begin the next one on the very next note. He was always in tune.

Edward's other gift was music. He had taken lessons since he was the age of 6. He was extremely grateful to his parents for insisting on it once they discovered he had a smidge of talent.

They were devoted, loving parents. There was nothing Edward lacked growing up. He had learned how to love as well. It wasn't all about material possessions. His parents were a well balanced team. Edward fervently wished that when he was in their position as a parent that he would make equally wise decisions. He sort of counted on it, figuring that their upbringing was so deeply ingrained in his psyche that it would be a given. He was not anxious for that day to happen. He didn't feel that he was mentally prepared for a relationship which would grow to such magnitude.

Yes, Edward had had a few serious entanglements. But he instinctively had ended them as soon as he felt the intellectual gap between himself and his possible intended. There just wasn't anyone in this sleepy little town that could be a suitable companion. Not for the rest of his life anyway. And he did intend on making any promise for keeps. Forever. Eternity even, if there really was such a thing.

Edward was a romantic deep down and really did fantasize on that subject an inordinate amount of time. It was a concept which first came to him while studying the classics in Art. He imagined the paintings were of immortal beings living forever in their state of suspension. He surmised that the artist also went on to a higher celestial calling where they continued to grace the heavens with their talents.

It was be a surreal destination which he only dreamed of in his sleep. Those dreams came often. And he was always appreciative upon awakening by their presence. He figured it most likely was in reality the only way he would ever experience it. But it was a fantasy he didn't relish giving up. Not yet.

Edward had no other distraction from the monotony of everyday life. He would always have a notebook and pen by his nightstand so that he could jot down any new nuggets from his dreams to remember for his story. It was a story he knew he would be writing one day. It was festering in his mind. It was trying to coax itself into life with every new dawning. He knew that once he started writing it he would not be able to stop. He just couldn't bring himself to actually open a new document on his laptop and think of a title. He knew it would be a tale of epic proportions with all of the knowledge he had worked so hard to acquire, once he did.

He was lost in thought early that day, walking to clear his head when he noticed _her_. He was surprised that there was anybody actually awake at this hour. The only person he usually noticed was the milkman. Yes, Forks had a milkman still. They clung onto the older traditional things. It was quaint. And the inhabitants of this 'quaint' town were proud of it. Edward just thought they were a bunch of backward hippies. They were afraid of change, so they clung onto the past. Not even half of them owned computers. How stupid was that? Edward would think - in this day and age? Really!

He snapped out of his reverie and focused on the beautiful creature coming toward him. She looked somewhat unsure of herself, as if she was resisting her angle of trajectory. He furrowed his brows for a second and thought twice about why on earth she would be doing that. More than likely she wasn't.

The closer Edward got, the clearer his vision became. She was…stunning. He blinked multiple times shocked that there could not be such a sight in his path. Not in his lonely little town. He felt his skin erupt in goosebumps and he could see the colour of her eyes. They were almost butterscotch with a rim of black. Her beauty caused another wave of electricity to shoot down his spine.

As he passed her his smile was friendly without appearing odd and country bumpkin'ish, because that's what he felt like most of the time when any outsiders would pass by.

He felt a peculiar pull the further he walked away from her. It caused him to slow his walk down and he couldn't help but turn around. He was surprised to see that she had also stopped in her tracks. He was frozen in her gaze.

Bella began to form a smile, first with one corner of her mouth, then spreading to the other, then proceeding to reach her eyes. They were sparkling, like stars. Edward was instantly mesmerized. He longed to get closer. He felt the need to get closer. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. It was that there was an inexplicable physical pull his body was experiencing causing him to not be able to make himself step one more solitary step farther away from her. It was the mystery.

Bella could see the struggle foraging in his eyes. She could see his pupils dilating trying to decipher what the fuck was happening to his brain. She had at first thought it was just her. But seeing his skin turn into a bumpy mass, the pheromones emanating, his pulse quickening along his carotid and the slight flush in his upper body which was exposed, she knew. She knew that this was not just her body's reaction – it was something mutual.

Bella just had no idea why. There was nobody she could ask. She had alienated herself from her 'family' many centuries ago. They didn't approve of her unorthodox lifestyle choices. They would never consider deviating from their ancient hunting practices. Their comments drove her insane. And just being that close to them as they discussed various 'kills' and planned their next forays was disgusting to Bella. She couldn't take it anymore. She just left one morning vowing to not look back.

She didn't really feel the lack of companionship at all. She had thought that they were actually crude and obnoxious creatures.

Bella was much happier by her lonesome. She was at peace with herself, most of the time - until now.

She didn't know what to do, standing there in the middle of town, smiling, staring at this man.

He was a mortal. A human. Holy shit!

The more she eyed him, the more his beauty became ingrained in her memory bank. He had asymmetrical features, with a strong jawline and a dimple in his chin. And…his eyes - they were the most precious jewel tone of green she had ever seen. His lashes fanned out from his lids to gently brush the top of his cheek with each blink. And he was blinking quite often at this particular moment. She knew it was because of his sensory reaction to her.

Wow. She was actually causing this? It kind of thrilled her. She wasn't hungry for him, so what did that mean? She had no clue what her next move should be. But she knew she could not step away from him. Her only option was to get … closer.

Closer.

This option posed a myriad of problems. Running through them boggled her mind. This was new territory for her. She had never spent any significant amount of time around ...people. It was going to be interesting to say the least. It was virgin territory.

She would have to take it extremely carefully. Something inside of her was intensely protective of this one. She had never had any of these emotions coursing through her in her immortal life. She was kind of exhilarated at the thought of exploring them - with him. There was something about him. Something very special, of that there was no doubt.

As he stumbled closer, she took one tiny step to each of his two normal steps. She was trying to 'be normal'. She had to make him believe she was - but she didn't know for how long. Maybe these feelings would dissipate after time.

But how much time? Perhaps never. That thought slammed into her and her thoughts went reeling toward eternity.

But…but…he couldn't live…forever.

That thought flashed through her mind's expanse like a fishing lure on a reel, out of control, diving into the depths of an ocean. How would she survive without him?

How could she be thinking these thoughts? Where did they come from? She hadn't even heard him speak a solitary syllable. But…his voice…his cadence sang through his pores.

Her senses were a swirled smoothie, like ice all chopped up, a pulverized jumble in her head.

Sound, was smell - smell, was sound.

Her eyes locked onto his on purpose and with purpose now. She had to unwind the coiled mess she had become in that short span of time.

Edward, on the other hand, had a rough time trying to breathe the closer he came to her. His heart sputtered irregularly and his pulse thumped in his ears. The goose bumps multiplied on top of each other causing him physical pain.

He tried to calm himself down. He heard the words in his head. _Calm. The. Fuck. Down._

He was confused and embarrassed by his physical reaction to her. Yes, she was stunningly beautiful. But, shit! He hadn't even had the pleasure of introductions with her. Yes. That's what his next step would definitely have to be. Greeting her. Thoughts bombarded his mind.

How could he do it in the most non-embarrassing way? She couldn't know the effect she was having on him. He would be mortified. His male pride reared its peacock feathers.

He hadn't actually realized that his eyes had not been released from her's, but all of a sudden as he tripped on an uneven sidewalk panel, they were forced apart. Holy Shit! Even that was painful. He had never experienced anything such as that. He didn't give himself time to try and figure that out, knowing only that he needed to say something to her.

"Hello," he said in the softest tone he could manage without crackling his voice. _Brilliant – that's the best you can do?_

~~O~~

The blast of melodiousness that hit Bella's eardrums was a symphony to her delicate ears. There it was! In that instant she knew – he was the 'one'. The one she had waited centuries for. The one her heart awaited to give itself to. The one she would spend her existence with. The one she would finally let herself rest with.

The elation in her soul, if she had one, was ever-reaching. To the stars and back – touching the tips in joy along the route; around the heavenly planets – like a ribbon on a precious gift.

"Hi," she replied.

It was that simple. Their fates were sealed - though he didn't know any of that yet. Or did he? She could see something in his eyes. She felt as if she were looking into a thousand mirrors – all reflecting her wonder-filled eyes.

She continued to smile shyly and his face began to reciprocate. It was like a prism appearing before her – all the colours breaking forth only for her audience. She was mesmerized.

She was more than a little unnerved by her reactions but couldn't be bothered to try to figure them out at the moment. She would later, just not then.

Edward struggled for something else equally as brilliant to say to this beauty standing before him.

"Are you new here?" _Yeah, another winner, old boy._

"Yes. Just stumbled upon your quaint little town this morning. I've been…sort of wandering…um…" she was lost for words.

It had been most likely decades since she had uttered a single word to anyone. There was no need. Her companions were not able to speak or to comprehend her words, even if she had. They were never alive long enough.

She struggled to keep it sounding 'normal'.

"Wandering? That's not really a safe thing to be doing out in the middle of nowhere, Miss…" Edward shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her out in the wild, alone. Then his brain kicked in and thought of another question.

"…you mean to tell me that you've been on foot…? Where have you traveled from?" he looked confused as he quizzed her.

"Well..," she then let out a faint giggle, "...I…did have a ride with a friend…just to the edge of town," Bella was quick to cover her faux pas on her earlier admission. She absolutely couldn't let him know…anything. Realizing the danger if he found out pierced through her like a live wire and she knew she would do anything – absolutely anything – to prevent that from happening.

"Oh…well…okay, then," Edward cleared his throat, ran his shaky hand nervously through his hair, past the point of needing a trim. He felt relief knowing she hadn't been completely by herself after all. She obviously knew how stupid that would have been. These forests were full of dangerous creatures, especially this time of year.

Edward wanted to ensure her safety from this point forward, though. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt…protective…of her.

"Thank you for your concern…?" Bella was trying desperately to continue to engage this beautiful specimen and thought that if she knew his name, she could then continue to think of other ways to make that happen.

"..uh…Edward. And you are…?" Edward was thrilled to have her inquire his name. This surely meant something more. More. Yes, more. He had an intuition about this. She wouldn't just escape from this place – not without him.

He couldn't even begin to decipher what all these thoughts might mean, as he was basically governed by his other brain. Yes, the 'other' brain. His conscious hadn't allowed him to acknowledge the perkiness of that, yet. But it definitely was in play now.

The dulcet tones of her voice shot straight to his…manly parts. Holy…

"Bella. Just…Bella," she answered his query timidly. She was struggling with keeping her voice even. She had noticed another deep, intoxicating fragrance wafting its way toward her, like a light breeze causing subtle waves in a limpid pool on a warm summer's day. The slight temperature rise and skin flush on Edward suggested to her his arousal. It made her shiver on the inside.

And…it made her deliriously happy.

Leave some love, please!


End file.
